


Lessons in Making Promises

by MalpaisQuanta



Series: Lessons from Dra'volm [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: The Dragonborn must make a promise to her companions.
Series: Lessons from Dra'volm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397851





	Lessons in Making Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my 20th fic this year?

“They’re staring at you again.”

Dra’volm worked to hold in a sigh. Truly, she did. She had managed guard duty at night many times before now, she did not need her companions to watch her when they were supposed to be asleep!

She instead channelled her frustration into her staff, hurling a fireball at the frostbite spider trying to sneak up on their camp. Dead in one blast, its carcass tumbling back down the hill, she turned her attention to Serana.

“This one does not need a night watch when this one is the night watch. Make them stop.”  
“They’re worried. You’ll be facing Miraak soon, in a place none of us can go.” Serana’s words were gentle, if stern. “We don’t know if you’ll come back from it.”  
  
“If Miraak continues to steal dragon souls like he has been doing, this one won’t be facing him at all.” How many dragons had they brought down, only for that masked skooma-head to appear and steal their souls from her? “I cannot master the Shout without the knowledge of the dragons, and he knows this.”  
  
“The Greybeards?”  
“We’ve already been there. They don’t know about the Shout we need to control a dragon. Neither does the grey dragon.”  
“So we’re trying to hunt down a dragon soul-“  
“-without Miraak stealing it, yes.”  
  
“Well, they’re right to be worried.” Dra’volm squinted at Serana, who just shrugged. “We’re going up against a lot of dragons to get this soul, and then you’re going to face Miraak. I’d say they have plenty of reasons to be worried.”  
  
“This one is the Dragonborn.”  
“And so is he.”  
“This one defeated Alduin.”  
“With the help of three others. You’ll be alone against Miraak.”  
“This one has defeated many dragon priests.”  
“With our help.”

By this point Dra’volm was starting to growl in annoyance.  
  
“Do you see why they are worried, Dra’volm?”  
“This one…” Dra’volm sighed. “Yes. This one understands.”

“Good. Once we find this soul, then you can go fight Miraak. And then you will come back to us,” and Serana’s eyes lit up with the same protective fury Dra’volm had seen in everyone else’s eyes, “or we will break into Sovngarde and drag you back out.”  
  


The scary thing was, Dra’volm knew they’d do it too. They’d found their way into the Soul Cairn to save her from the Reaper, they’d travelled to the Forgotten Vale with her. Cyrodiil, the Midwood Isles. They’d helped her assassinate an Emperor, Serana had turned on her own father to protect her…

She privately resolved to keep the Black Book away from them all. It would be worth it to beat down Miraak as a group for sure, but she doubted Hermaeus Mora would be pleased with her trickery.

No. She alone would have to smash that mask off his face for them all.  
  
“This one will promise you all they will come back.”


End file.
